*私たちと呼ばれる霊* Die Geister die wir riefen.
center|1000px *私たちと呼ばれる霊* Die Geister die wir Riefen Prolog: „Das Gasthaus und die Teestube“ Ein gleichmäßiger Regen ließ die Tropfen auf das Dach des Gasthauses prasseln, der Besitzer, ein alter Mann mit langem grauem Haar lief unruhig auf der Stelle. Das Pfeifen des Windes, dass nun kurz zu hören war, ließ ihn erschaudern, was seiner ohne hin schon angespannten Stimmung nur mehr zusetzte. Er wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger. Ein Grund dieser tiefen Unruhe waren zwei Samurai, die seit Tagesbeginn den Eingang zur Teestube bewachten, einem Seitengebäude des Gasthauses. Der Regen schien diese nicht zu stören, sie ignorierten die Tropfen, so machte es den Eindruck. Doch die Samurai waren nur ein Teil dessen, was dem Alten wie ein Stein im Magen lag und immer mehr Unbehagen nach sich zog. So hielt sich auch eine Gruppe Shinobi und Kunoichi auf dem Grundstück auf. Sie waren nicht zu sehen oder zu hören, doch sie waren da. Irgendwo auf den Dächern oder in den Bäumen. Der Besitzer des Gasthauses zitterte jetzt als ein dicker Regentropfen über seinen kahlen Kopf hinab in den Nacken lief und weite die Wirbelsäule entlang. Wie nicht passender hörte er nun das Geräusch von Hufen im schlammigen Boden und wie sechs Füße in den ausgewichen Boden stapften. Zwei weitere Samurai die hinter einem Daimyo liefen, steuerten auf das Gästehaus zu. Der Alte deute eine Verneigung an als der Fürst an ihm vorbei schritt, dann verschwanden sie in der Teestube. Ein kalter Schauer lief dem Besitzer über den Rücken, er war seltsame Gäste gewöhnt, doch nicht so viele und vor allem nicht so eine Zusammensetzung. Nun völlig durchnässt zog er sich in das kleinste der Nebengebäude, seinem Wohnhaus zurück. Weiter mit einem unguten Gefühl ließ er die Dinge dann seinen Lauf nehmen. Drei Tage später war der Spuck vorbei, zunächst waren die Samurai und der Daimyo abgezogen, dann die Shinobi und Kunoichi, zu guter letzt die kleine Gruppe von Mönchen und Gelehrten. Wieder sah er zu bis die aus seiner Sicht seltsame Gesellschaft wirklich fort war, erst dann atmete er tief und erleichtert ein und aus. Er betrat nun die Teestube selbst, nach drei Tagen wo er sie nicht mehr betreten hatte, kam sie ihm komisch fremd vor. Er meinte noch immer die Anwesenheit der sonderbaren Gäste zu spüren und die Fragen, die sie in dem Alten unbeantwortet zurück ließen; „Was hatten sie die ganzen drei Tage hier beredet und warum gerade hier? Warum in einem Gasthaus mit Teestube so weit entfernt der wichtigen Machtzentren?“ Bei den ganzen Möglichkeiten lief ihm erneut ein Schaudern über den Nacken und er begann zugleich auch zu schwitzen, rasch verwarf er die Fragen um sich wieder dem Alltag widmen zu können, um diese mysteriöse Reisegesellschaft wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Kapitel 1: „Das Mädchen und der Tiger.“ Ming Ming duckte sich zwischen Sträucher um dort zu warten bis ihr ein Kaninchen in die Falle ging. Sie lebte schon immer in den Wäldern um das Dorf herum, letzteres betrat sie nur der Schule wegen oder wegen dem Badehaus. Sie erinnerte sich kaum an Freunde, Familie oder etwas das man als Kindheit bezeichnen konnte. So bedeuteten ihr die Menschen in dem etwas größeren Dorf recht wenig und wurden die meiste Zeit gemieden. Der Wald war ihr Zuhause und er war es auch, der sie ernährte, wenn gleich er auch eine Gefahr mit sich brachte. Doch in den letzten Jahren hatte sie gelernt wie man jagte, welche Pflanzen sich gut als Gemüseersatz anboten und wie man nicht selbst von der Jägerin zu der Gejagten wurde. Ein leises kaum hörbares Klingeln holte sie aus der Gedankenwelt, die Augen wanderten zu dem Strauch in dem die Falle versteckt war. Das Rascheln und Bewegen der Zweige und Blätter verriet das ihr ein Tier ins Netz gegangen war. An den Bewegungen ließ sich rasch ausmachen, was es heute zu Mittag gab. Kaninchen, wie gestern und wie vorgestern. Nur selten erlegte sie ein Reh oder mal eines der Wildhühner. Schnell und behände huschte sie dich am Boden zu dem Gebüsch, geschickt wurde das Kaninchen aus dem Netzt befördert, ein Knacken war zu hören und das Mittagessen verschwand in dem Beutel den sie bei sich trug. Jetzt galt es schnell zu der Höhle am Wasserfall zu gelangen, bevor sie von der Jägerin zu Gejagten wurde. Denn sie war nicht die einzige die in dem Wald ein Zuhause und einen Ernährer sah, es gab noch ihn. Er war schon immer hier gewesen und sie war es die in seinem Revier eingedrungen war. Bisher aber, kamen sie mit einander aus, sie ging ihm aus dem Weg und er schien sie dafür nicht zu beachten. Doch heute war dem nicht so, denn sie hörte ihn und das er näher kam. Er war ein Tiger und hatte wie alle Tiere keinen Namen, doch Ming Ming nannte ihn den Schatten des Waldes, seiner schattenhaften Präsenz, die immer zugegen war. Sei es nur ein Gefühl oder wie jetzt eine Tatsächlichkeit. Die Großkatze umrundet sie, dies konnte sie spüren, erahnen, es war seine Art. Er würde den Kreis immer Enger ziehen und im Wald war er im Vorteil. Das wusste das Mädchen und so hatte sie rasch gelernt, sich selbst einen Vorteil zu schaffen, wo der Tiger sie nur von Vorne und den Seiten bedrängen konnte, aber nicht im Rücken. Dieser Ort war das Vorgebirge mit seinen Felsen, engen Felspalten und dem Wasserfall, nicht zu vergessen die Höhlen. Ming Ming nahm die Beine in die Hand, schnellen Schrittes zu den Felsen. Er war da, er kam näher, so hatte sich die Großkatze zuvor noch nie verhalten. Wieder umkreiste er sie, noch immer langsam, behutsam und geduldig. Ming Ming entschied sich nun auch anders zu handeln, kein einfacher Rückzug, besonders kein Weglaufen, sie würde sich ihm stellen. Die Aktion war nicht ungefährlich, auch stand die Frage im Raum ob ein Mensch sich den Respekt eines Tigers überhaupt verdienen konnte. Sie würde es herausfinden, auf jeden Fall würde sie sich ihm stellen. Rasch gedieh ein Plan, dessen Theorie einfacher war als die praktische Umsetzung, die Masse und Geschwindigkeit des Tigers gegen ihn zu verwenden. Während sie an den Details schliff, zog sie sich erst mal bis zum Vorgebirge zurück. Da ihr Rücken nur sicher war, konnte sie sich rein auf das konzentrieren, dass sich links, rechts und vor ihr abspielte. Noch blieb der Tiger im Unterholz, die Bewegungen der Sträucher und Büsche verrieten die Großkatze. Der Plan war jetzt recht einfach gehalten, Gefahr bestand nur in dem richtigen Moment auch rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Denn der Schatten des Waldes konnte jetzt ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Unterholz brechen, extrem schnell beschleunigen, oder sonst etwas völlig unvorhersehbares tun. Das war eben das, was sie an dem Tiger fürchtete aber weswegen sie ihm auch großen Respekt entgegen brachte. Sie atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, ihr Herz schlug jetzt schneller und erste Schweißperlen rangen über die Stirn, doch die Gedanken waren so klar wie der Himmel und die Augen wachsam. Angst vernebelt den Verstand, sagte sie sich vor dem inneren Ohr, ohne Verstand sind wir wehrlos. Dann brach die Großkatze aus dem Unterholz, die Naturgewalt beschleunigte mit jedem Schritt ihr Tempo. Die Augen des Tigers und die des Mädchens starrten einander an, sie blieb stehen, er wich nicht von seinem Kurs ab. Er kam näher, immer näher, bald nahe genug und dann setzte der Tiger zum Sprung an. Die Fellumhüllten Muskelmaßen katapultierten sich in die Luft. Ming Ming wartete ab, sie konnte sich auf ihre Reflexe verlassen und warf sich dann zur linken Seite auf den Boden. Für einige Sekunden wurde ihr Schwarz um die Augen und ihre linke Schulter und Schläfe schmerzten. Doch das Werk war vollbracht. Neben ihr lag der Tiger bewusstlos auf dem von Gräsern bedeckten Boden. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, rieb sich die Schläfe und betrachtete den Schatten des Waldes, wie er jetzt so wehrlos da lag. Die gesunde Furcht war noch da aber auch der Respekt zu der Großkatze, so strich sie über sein überraschend weiches Fell. Der Brustkorb bewegte sich ruhig und gleichmäßig, ansonsten war keine Regung des Tieres zu erkennen. Nun hörte Ming Ming das Klappern von Hufen, sie kamen aus dem Wald, traten von rechts heraus und stoppten erst fünfzehn Meter vor ihr. Es waren Fünf, die nun nacheinander von den Sätteln stiegen und sie und den Tiger zu mustern schienen. Vier der Männer waren Samurai, der Fünfte war ein Daimyo, sie erkannte dies sofort an dessen Rüstung, die ihn auf den ersten Blick von den anderen abhob. Letztere zog auf dem Weg, den die Männer nun zu Fuß zurücklegten, seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil ein. Mit einem Blick nach links deutete er an das sie bei Seite treten sollte, „wenn ihr das Werk nicht vollendet,“ hörte sie die ruhige und erhabene Stimme des Daimyos, „werde ich dies tun.“ Doch Ming Ming blieb stehen, deutet eine Verneigung an und sprach mit ebenfalls ruhiger Stimme, „nein mein Herr, der Tiger hat dieses Zusammentreffen verloren, doch hat er damit nicht das Recht weiter zu leben verwirkt,“ in der Stimme lag nicht nur der Respekt gen dem Tiger und des Daimyos, auch die innere Entschlossenheit, „ich trete nicht beiseite.“ In dem Moment erwachte der Tiger wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit. Benommen rappelete sich die Großkatze auf, sah sich um und fauchte. Ming Ming drehte sich zu dem Schatten des Waldes um, dieser blickte sie an, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, dann entfernte er sich zunächst noch immer leicht torkelnd, aber dann wieder mit der Eleganz und Leichtfüßigkeit mit der ihm die Natur versehen hatte. Noch einmal drehte der Tiger sich um, fauchte und verschwand schließlich im Unterholz des Waldes. „Ihr seid eine bewundernswerte Person,“ hörte sie die Stimme des Daimyos hinter sich, „ihr habt etwas vollbracht, dass nur wenige schaffen, sich einem Tiger zu stellen ohne sich einer Waffe zu bedienen, doch das ist nicht das wesentliche,“ der Mann nahm den Helm ab und reichte sie einem der Samurai, „als der Tiger, der euch sonst so im Vorteil war, am Boden lag und nun selbst Wehrlos, habt ihr ihn verschont, dass hätte auch nicht jeder getan.“ Ming Ming drehte sich um, die Stimme des Daimyos klang jetzt klarer, sie wiederholte die Worte im Kopf, ehe sie auf diese erwiderte, „ich habe in seinem Revier neben ihm gelebt, er war vor mir dort und welches Recht hätte mir zugestanden ihn seiner Heimat oder noch mehr zu berauben?“ Der Daimyo ließ sich einige Sekunden Zeit bis er auf die Worte des Mädchens eine Reaktion zeigte. Mit einem freundlichen Grinsen und einem Blick der ihr Respekt vermittelte sprach er, „Das sind gut überlegte Worte und eine Antwort die mir sagt, dass ihr es wert seit mich auf meiner weiteren Reise zu begleiten,“ er hob die rechte Hand und bot sie ihr an, „warum und zu welchem Zweck erfahrt ihr unterwegs.“ Bambusflöten Der Wind pfiff durch die Bambus Heine, die sanft hin und her wogen. Doch bei genauerem Hinhören konnte man aber ein weiteres Geräusch vernehmen. Als ob viele Flötenspieler völlig ohne auf einander abgestimmt, drauf los spielten. Doch zusehen war nur ein Meer aus Bambus Heinen. Die kleine Gruppe ging behutsam den schmalen Weg entlang, der sich zwischen den Heinen hindurch schlängelte. Der schmale Pfad zog sich in vielen Kurven, dann in plötzlich scharfen Knicken durch das Bambusmeer, wer keinen kühlen Kopf besaß, würde sich rasch verlaufen und in den Dicht an Dicht stehenden Heinen hoffnungslos verirren. Das Pfeifen des Windes und das wirre Flötenspiel konnten einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Doch die Vier ließen sich weder von dem Wegverlauf verwirren noch von den Klängen um den Verstand bringen. Sie blieben wachsam, jeder Schritt war behutsam gesetzt, denn es konnten sich hier und da auch heimtückische Fallen verbergen, hier lebte nicht einfach irgendwer. Die Person die das Bambusmeer als ihr Exil betrachtete, war einst selbst eine Kunoichi gewesen und eine die recht gefürchtet war. Doch nach einem erfolgreichen Mission war sie von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Ganze zwei Jahre dauerte es, bis wieder Hinweise auf den möglichen Verbleib ans Tageslicht kamen. Einer führte hier an diesen Ort und es schien zu passen. Weit ab größerer Besiedlungen, viel natürliche Umgebung die sich ausnutzen ließ um sich zu verbergen und sich auch größtenteils selbst zu versorgen. Die vier Shinobi verhielten sich wie sie es nur bei einer Mission taten, letztendlich war dies auch eine, vermutlich auch keine leichte. Sie zu finden war das eine, es war nicht leicht, aber es war zu schaffen. Notfalls ließ man sich finden. Doch sie für die Sache zu überzeugen war ein viel größeres Problem.De Denn die vier wussten warum sie sich zurückgezogen hatte, was es für eine Mission war. Eine Kunoichi ließ sich nicht so einfach bis ins Mark erschüttern, doch hier passierte es. Die Vier sprachen nicht darüber, es war auch eine heikle Sache gewesen, doch jetzt ging es um die Zukunft, nicht der Vergangenheit. Die Gruppe hielt bei einem abgebrochenen Hein, einer der Shinobi hob ihn sorgfältig auf und untersuchte ihn. An dem Hein fand er kleine Löcher und Schlitze, wie bei einer Flöte. Der Geruch von Tee lag in der Luft als Ryoko sich neben dem Tisch nieder ließ und heißes Wasser über die Blätter einer zweiten Kanne goss. In der kleinen Hütte, mitten auf der Insel des kleinen Sees roch es angenehm nach Kräutern und es kam das Gefühl von Gemütlichkeit auf, hier lebte sie schon drei Jahre, ihr suchte sie nach dem Frieden, der ihr bis her verwehrt geblieben war. Die Erinnerungen an diese eine letzte Mission lagen wie ein erdrückender Schatten über ihr. Selbst der Geruch der Kräuter und der Duft der Tees half ihr nur bedingt. Es war ein Fluch und er verfolgte sie, würde dies wohl auch weiter tun, egal wo sie sich aufhielt. Sie erhob sich wieder und stellte die Kanne in das Regal, sie verharrte vor dem kleinen Fenster, sah einige Minuten auf das Wasser, die Seerosen und die schier endlos erscheinenden Bambus Heine am Ufer. Sie legte sich die Hand über das Herz und schloss die Augen, während sie sich zu dem Tisch bewegte und sich langsam nieder ließ. Sie mied den Blick in die Ecke zwischen dem Regal und dem Schrank, dort lag unter einer Schicht Staub bedeckt der Kampfanzug, den sie einst getragen hatte. Auf einem Regalfach lagen die Wurfsterne und Wurfmesser, auch sie waren von Staub bedeckt. Einzig das Katana lag in einer Halterung und die Scheide darunter. Das Licht, dass durch das kleine Fenster herein schien, ließ die Klinge kurz aufblitzen. Dann setzte sie die Tasse an die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck Grünentee, dabei kamen die Erinnerungen hoch und sie schloss wieder die Augen, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie musste sich mit aller Kraft auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Dabei kam ihr das wirre Flötenspiel zur Hilfe so auch das Pfeifen des Windes. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf, hörte genauer hin. Zwischen den bekannten Geräuschen war ein anderes, das nicht seinen Ursprung durch die Bambusflöten und den Wind hatte. „Ich bekomme wohl Besuch,“ sagte sie leise und erhob sich wieder, „sie haben mich gefunden.“ Die Vier hatten das Bambusmeer durchquert und ihre Blicke ruhten auf dem glasklaren Wasser und den Seerosen, mit einem See in dessen Mitte sich auch noch eine kleine Insel befand, das war nun wirklich eine Überraschung. Auf der Insel wiederum war ein kleines Haus errichtet, im typischen Baustil der besseren Bürgerschicht. Die Ornamente und Zierköpfe schienen sehr dezent gehalten und die wenigen Außenmalereinen ebenfalls. Am auffallendsten war jedoch das Fehlen einer Tür und ein kleines Boot das neben dem Haus an gezurrt lag. Die Vier ließen ihre Augen noch eine Weile über das Haus schweifen, dann wieder über den See, denn sie vermuteten das irgendwo dort der Eingang war, etwa wie bei einem Biberbau. Es musste einen Weg unter Wasser geben, der direkt unter dem Haus endete, die Tür und sie waren sich sicher dass es eine gab, konnte nur von innen geöffnet werden. So verharrten sie gleichermaßen bereit sich zu wehren aber auch diplomatisch, am Ufer. Alles was sie auf dem Weg gesehen hatte passte zu einem Bild zusammen, das Haus auf der Insel rundet es ab. Ryoko sah aus dem kleinen Fenster, sie beobachtete die vier Shinobi einige Minuten lang und rang im Kopf mit ihren Gedanken. Schließlich öffnete sie die Tür von innen und trat ins Freie. „Was führt euch hier her?“ fragte sie in einer emotionslosen Stimme, die Vier musternd, „ich heiße nur ungern Gäste willkommen,… ich ziehe die Einsamkeit vor.“ Die vier Shinobi verbeugten sich und deuteten mit Handgesten die friedliche Absicht an und das von ihnen hier und jetzt keine Gefahr aus ging. „Wir sind wegen eines wichtigen Anliegens hier Miss Sato,“ begann einer der Shinobi und verneigte sich ein weiteres Mal, jetzt respektvoller als vorher, „ansonsten hätten wir uns nicht die Mühe gemacht euch auf zu suchen, verzeiht uns die Störung, aber hört uns zumindest einmal an bevor ihr uns wieder fort schickt.“ Auch wenn es unhöflich war, ließ Ryoko sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort und sah die Vier erst mal nur an. Sie lief kurz zwischen der Tür und dem Boot hin und her, dann blieb sie bei dem Boot stehen und sprach, „nun gut,… ich werde mir eurer Anliegen anhören,“ gen den Shinobi am anderen Ufer, „auch biete ich euch einen Tee und eine Speisung an,… so viel Gastfreundlichkeit muss sein,…“ dann zögerte sie und zog einen langen Stab aus einer Röhre die an der Wand angebracht war, „aber ob ich mich eurer Sache anschließe, abwarten.“ Ryoko schob das Boot in das Wasser und trieb es mit dem Stab an das andere Ufer, die Vier stiegen ein. Im Haus nahmen sie den Geruch von Tee war und alles schien gemütlich eingerichtet zu sein. Sie schwiegen und warteten erst einmal ab. Ryoko wies jedem einem Platz um den Tisch zu und deutete durch ein Nicken an, dass sie ihnen zuhören würde, während sie frisches Teewasser aufsetzte. „Wir sind im Namen unseres Tennos hier um euch für eine Sache zu rekrutieren,“ begann einer der Shinobi ernst, „die größter Wichtigkeit und Handlung bedarf, durch eine Reihe beunruhigender Ereignisse wurde unsere Hoheit auf Missstände in den äußeren Provinzen im Norden und im Osten aufmerksam.“ Der Mann unterbrach kurz um einen Schluck Tee zu sich zunehmen, „diese Missstände sind mehr nur beunruhigend sondern auch gleichermaßen bizarrer Natur, so dass ein Eingreifen durch Truppenpräsenz oder gar eine Neuordnung durch das austauschen der Verwalter vor Ort wenig bringen würde, in dieser Sache ist äußerstes Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt.“ Ryoko hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte während sie zweien der Gäste Tee nach schenkte, „ich wüsste gerne was genau vorgefallen ist und was die Angelegenheit so bizarr und beunruhigend macht.“ Sie wählte ihre Worte sehr bewusst und wiederholte sie zuvor auch noch einmal vor dem inneren Ohr, „unser Tenno ist durch viele Feldzüge, an denen er selbst aktiv teilnahm, das eine oder andere gewohnt, was nun kann einen Heerführer wie ihn so erschüttern, dass er einige seiner fähigsten Shinobi ausschickt nach einer Kunoichi zu suchen, die sich ein Exil fernab der Machtzentren gesucht hat?“ Ein anderer der Vier übernahm das Wort, „für die Lösung dieses Problems braucht der Tenno alle die fähig sind, mit anderen Augen zu sehen und eben jene die sich durch ihre Taten hervor hoben, zu diesem Personenkreis zählt auch ihr.“ Ryoko wog den Kopf hin und her, dann sprach sie mit fragender Stimme, „unsere Hoheit kennt meine Vergangenheit und er weiß warum ich verschwand, ich gehöre weder zu den Personen die Großes vollbrachten, noch zu denen die es verdient haben weiter für ihn das Schwert zu führen.“ Sie räusperte sich, „Einzig das ich keine Samurai bin,“ betonte sie nun etwas schärfer, „ist der Grund das ich noch atme und ein Dasein ertrage, was mich jede Nacht an meine Taten erinnert, Dinge die ich gerne vergessen würde.“ Wieder einer der Vier erwiderte auf die Worte Ryokos mit großem Respekt, „was damals geschah war nicht eure Schuld und der Tenno sah in eurem Verhalten auch kein Versagen, deshalb hat er uns nach euch suchen lassen.“ Der Mann machte eine kurze Pause, „dies ist keine Befehl unseres Herrn und Kaisers, sondern eine Bitte, wieder für ihn das Schwert zu führen, vielleicht vermögt ihr dadurch auch wieder den Frieden zu finden der euch bis her verwehrt blieb.“ Ryoko sah die Männer nach einander an, „ich möchte jedes Detail wissen, dass ihr mir sagen könnt, ich möchte abwiegen können, ob ich mich meiner Lasten entledigen kann wenn ich mich dieser Sache annehme.“ Kapitel 2: „Von Geistern und Dämonen“ „Wie sie wünschen Miss Sato,“ begann ein anderer der Vier, „vor genau fünf Jahren verschwand ein hoher Verwalter des Kaisers, sieben seiner Spione und 250 einfache Fußsoldaten in einer der Provinzen im Nordosten, dies führte zu einer ausführlichen Untersuchung die etwas an den Tag legte, das den Tenno bis in Mark traf.“ „Die Sache ist die,“ begann einer der Shinobi und legte dabei die Stirn in Falten, „dass die Bildung in den nordöstlichen Provinzen so miserabel ist, dass die Leute sich dort vom Aberglauben und Geistergeschichten beeinflussen lassen,“ der Mann räusperte dann, „selbst die Soldaten der Provinzverwalter verfielen so einer Geistergeschichte und konnten so aufgerieben werden, dass sie einem Gegner unterlagen, der sich weit in der Unterzahl befand.“ „Mhm,“ kam es von Ryoko und ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Shinobi, „die Täuschung und das Spiel mit dem Aberglauben muss wirklich brillant gewesen sein.“ Gab dann aber ein Seufzen von sich, „oder aber die ländliche Bevölkerung im Nordosten ist wirklich so extrem ungebildet, dass man sie so in die Irre führen kann.“ Der Shinbi nickte sachte, „so ist es und es kommt noch schlimmer,“ der Satz wurde kurz unterbrochen und nach einer gefühlten Minute erst fortgesetzt, „weitere Beobachtungen ergaben, dass dies kein Einzelfall war oder ist.“ „Ich kann euch folgen und mir wird die Lage jetzt auch immer klarer,“ sagte Ryoko während sie Tee nach schenkte, „auch in anderen Provinzen im Nordosten kam es zu ähnlichen Aktivitäten, wo sich geschickte Leute der,…“ sie biss sich auf die Lippen, „wo sich geschickte Leute die Unwissenheit der anderen zu nutzen machten.“ Erneut bestätigte einer der Vier mit einem Nicken, „das ist eine milde Umschreibung dessen, wes wegen der Tenno der Ansicht ist, eine Gruppe auszuheben, die sich dieser Leute annimmt.“ „Damit die Bevölkerung in den nordöstlichen Provinzen wieder aufatmen kann,“ beendet der Shinobi und leerte seine Tasse Tee, „erst dann kann versucht werden, die Leute dort für eine Anpassung an das Bildungswesen der Zentralprovinzen, vor zubereiten.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Ryokos Gesicht, die gehörten Details gaben ihr durch aus zu denken und missfielen ihr, doch bot sich doch etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Eine Möglichkeit sich endlich von ihren alten Schatten zu befreien, endlich wieder nach vorne blicken zu können. Etwas dass es wert war, wieder zum Schwert zugreifen. „Ich schließe mich eurer Sache an,“ sagte sie mit entschlossener Stimme und sah jeden der Vier einmal mehre Minuten an, „diese Sache ist es wirklich wert, wieder in den Dienst des Tenno zu treten,“ sie deutete jedem einzelnen eine Verbeugung an, „es ist mir eine Ehre.“ Tomoyuki Aso verfolgte das Marktreiben mit den wachen Augen eines Mannes der wusste worauf es ankam. Um einen guten Verkaufspreis zu haben, durfte der Einkaufspreis nicht zu hoch sein. Obwohl sein ursprüngliches Handwerk nicht der Ein-und Verkauf von edlen Stoffen war, hatte sich Tomoyuki in den letzten Jahren einen Namen gemacht, auf dem Markt war er angesehen, da er den Webern die Seide und den Samt zu fairen Preisen abkaufte. Einige von ihnen wollten sogar fast nur noch für Mr. Aso Weben und Spinnen, boten ihm sogar an, ihre Web- und Spinnstuben zu übernehmen. Doch der er hatte dies dankend abgelehnt. Tomoyuki reichte es, wenn er mit dem Geld was er nun als Tuchhändler verdiente, gut über die Runden kam. Es ging ihm nicht um Reichtum oder dem Anhäufen eines Vermögens, er wollte einfach einer anderen Tätigkeit nachkommen, als er es in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Nach diesem recht erfolgreichen Tag zog er sich in das örtliche Teehaus zurück, um ihn bei den Düften der vielen Tees in aller Seelenruhe ausklingen zu lassen. Was zunächst auch zu gelingen schien. Die Schiebetür wurde aufgeschoben und eine Geisha mit ihrer Maiko die Stube betraten. Beide sahen sich einige Minuten lang um, ehe sie Tomoyuki erblickten und auf ihn zusteuerten. Der warme Tee, der dem Mann die Kehle hinab lief, schien in einem Moment auf den anderen eiskalt zu werden. Der Anblick der beiden Frauen, die sich ihm nun näherten, ließen ihn wenig begeistert aufschauen, dennoch deutete er eine Verbeugung zum Gruß an. „Seyt Gegrüßt die Damen,“ sprach er förmlich um seine wahren Empfindungen zu verbergen, „gestattet mir die Frage was ihr von mir wollt, ich habe nicht nach Unterhaltung verlangt.“ Der Geisha entging es nicht, dass sie und ihre Maiko in dem Herrn Unbehagen auslösten. Sie wussten nicht warum, so erwiderten sie den Gruß zunächst. „Dürfen wir uns trotzdem zu euch setzen Mr. Sato?“ fragte die Geisha und atmetet den Duft des Tees ein, den Tomoyuki vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen hatte, „Grüner Tee mit Kirschblüten, nicht wahr?“ „Ihr wisst guten Tee zu schätzen,“ erwiderter Tomoyuki und sein Unbehagen wich etwas, „wo rüber verlangt es euch mit mir zu sprechen, ihr kommt nicht aus dieser Gegend Miss.“ „Da liegt ihr richtig, es ist nicht euer Name als Tuchhändler Herr Aso,“ bestätigte die Geisha freundlich, „wir sind hier um euch wegen eurer früheren Tätigkeit für ein Vorhaben anzuwerben, dass dem Tenno sehr wichtig erscheint.“ „Was könnte unserer Hoheit so wichtig sein, dass er eine seiner Hofkünstlerinnen nach einem Samurai suchen lässt,“ kam es von Tomoyuki zurück bevor er die Tasse an die Lippen setzte und einen Schluck nahm, „oder steckt hinter der Maske der Geisha etwa doch jemand anderes?“ Die Geisha lächelte charmant auf die Worte hin und trank dann erst mal selbst zwei Schlucke Tee, „euer Verstand ist so scharf wie ein exzellent geschliffenes Schwert, aber wer oder was ich bin,“ fuhr sie mit zufriedener Stimme fort, „würde ich dann doch besser an einem anderen Ort ausführen, genauso die Gründe meiner Anwesenheit hier und jetzt.“ „Einverstanden,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki und winkte einen Angestellten des Teehauses zu sich. Nach dem er für sich und die beiden Frauen gezahlt hatte, erhoben sie sich, „folgt mir meine Damen, ich kenne einen Ort an dem wir ungestört reden können.“ Langsam ging er den Frauen voraus, der Weg ging in einem kleinen Zickzack entlang der kleinen Häuser über den Markt und an dem Rathaus vorbei. Er grüßte die Menschen auf dem Weg, ließ sich auch etwas Zeit für ein kleineres Gespräch hier und da, bevor er auf die Brücke zu hielt, über die man das Dorf verließ. Die Gemütlichkeit hier hatte auf Tomoyuki abgefärbt und er genoss es, sich immer wieder alles an zuschauen. Obwohl er das meiste schon kannte. Die Geisha und die Maiko folgten ihm in ebenfalls gemäßigtem Tempo um den Frieden und den Wohlstand, der hier überwog, ebenfalls noch einmal zu verinnerlichen. Es gab nur wenige Orte wo es ebenso ruhig und friedlich war, mussten beide sich zugestehen. Den Häusern nach zu urteilen, waren die meisten Leute der ersten oder zweiten Bürgerschicht zu zuordnen, eine wirkliche Rarität. Sie hatten nur das Dorf einige 100 Meter hinter sich gelassen, links und rechts lagen Reisfelder, in denen die Bauern ihrem Tagewerk nachkamen. Am Ende des Weges gabelte dieser sich nach Links und Rechts, ihr Reiseführer schlug den linken ein. Das Haus des Mannes war größer als das der Leute im Dorf, dass stach sofort ins Auge, so wie die auffallenden Drachenköpfe und Fische an den Enden der Bögen. Herr Aso war reich, offensichtlich hatte er die letzten Jahre nicht einfach nur geruht. Er führte sie durch das Haus, zeigte ihnen ein Zimmer für die Nacht und lud sie dann zur Weiterführung des Gesprächs in sein Schreibzimmer ein. „Ich denke zu erahnen,“ begann er nach dem er sich hinter seinem Schreibpult nieder gelassen hatte, „weshalb ihr mich anwerben wollt, geht es um diese Vorfälle im Nordosten des Reiches?“ Er sah beide abwechselnd an, „die recht merkwürdig erscheinen.“ „Wo her wisst ihr von den Dingen?“ bemerkte die Geisha und wog den Kopf hin und her, „sie scheinen sich wohl doch schneller zu verbreiten als wir es annahmen.“ „Es kamen Leute hier her,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki und tauchte den Pinsel in die Tinte, „einige waren verletzt, andere schlichtweg verstört, verwirrt und vor allem aber konnte man ihnen die Angst förmlich ansehen.“ „Ihr habt mit ihnen gesprochen?“ wollte die Geisha wissen und legte die Stirn in Falten, „so wie wir euch einschätzen, bzw. wie es sich zwischen den Zeilen hören lässt, müsst ihr es haben.“ „Ich habe es zumindest versucht,“ bestätigte Tomoyuki Aso und schriebt das Gespräch mit, „doch wie ich schon sagte, die Leute waren voller Angst und redetet teilweise echt wirre Sachen.“ „Was für Sachen?“ hakte die Geisha nach und sah ihm dabei an, „etwas das Richtung unheimliche Geschichten geht und nur schwer zu glauben ist?“ „Schwer zu glauben würde ich als eine ziemliche Untertreibung bezeichnen,“ kam es von dem Mann der der Feder wieder in die Tinte tauchte, „die haben was von einer Frau ohne Gesicht erzählt oder von Stimmen die aus den Brunnen nach ihnen riefen,“ fuhr er in ruhiger Stimme fort, „und das sind nur die harmlosesten Erzählungen, um es irgendwie in einem Punkt zusammen zufassen,“ er rollte mit den Augen und ließ den Pinsel über das Papier gleiten, „sie berichteten von Geistern und Dämonen, die ihre Ortschaften regelmäßig heim suchten.“ Kapitel 3; "Handwerkskunst" Shiro Miyasaka betrachtete mit zufriedenem Lächeln den Drachenkopf. Das Kunstwerk aus Rotkiefernholz maß stolze 1,20 Meter und war auch dementsprechend schwer. Der geübte Kunsthandwerker sortierte die Stechbeitel, Schnitzmesser und was er sonst noch gebraucht hatte wieder in die Fächer um sich nun der Bemalung anzunehmen. Shiro genoss es, Kunstwerke aus Holz und Stein zu erschaffen, ganz besonders aus Rotkiefer- und Kirsche, aber auch mit Sandstein arbeitete er gerne. Drachen gehörten nicht zu seinen Lieblingsmotiven, er zog Hunde, Hauskatzen und Fische vor, doch wenn die Kunden einen Drachen wollten und sich mit dem Preis einverstanden erklärten, bekamen sie ihren Drachen. Der Bildhauer umrunde den Arbeitstisch auf dem der Drachenkopf lag, er entsprach der typischen Vorstellung des Fuku Riu, dem Glücksdrachen. Ein breites Lächeln entfuhr ihm als er die Schönheit seines Werkes mit den Augen einfing und sich vorstellte, wie er wohl fertig aussehen würde. Die Farben hatte er grob im Kopf, helle Rot- und Orangetöne, dazu Gold- und Silberfäden. Der Kopf war der letzte Teil eines Großauftrags, den er vor gut 3 Monaten begonnen hatte. Es war die erste Skulptur gewesen, die er nicht an einem Stück fertigen konnte. So stellte sie für ihn eine echte Herausforderung dar. Shiro’s anderen Kunstwerke waren allesamt kleiner gewesen, so dass sie bis her immer aus einem Teil heraus gearbeitet werden konnten. Doch dann waren diese Männer gekommen, Mönche die eben diesen großen Fuku Riu in Auftrag gaben. Er hatte sie gefragt warum so groß, doch sie beantworteten seine Fragen nicht, sie beließen es bei einem kurzen und knappen, „die Ausmaße der Skulptur haben schon ihre Richtigkeit und wir haben auch die Mittel euch dementsprechend zu entlohnen.“ Dem setzte er nicht nach wenn gleich seine Neugier nicht gestillt war, doch die Gefahr die Kunden könnten sich dann einen anderen Bildhauer suchen, hielt ihn von weiterem Nachhaken ab. So beließ er es dann bei den obligatorischen Fragen, Material, Detailreichtum und wann die Herren Mönche ihren Drachen abholen wollten. Diese Begegnung lag nun 3 Monate zurück und er lag bestens in der Zeit, er hatte noch gut 7 Tage Zeit um das Gesamtkunstwerk zu beenden. Mitsuko Kiriyama saß mit einem breiten fast schon übertriebenen Grinsen neben dem Tisch auf dem ihr Tee stand und einen angenehmen Duft verbreitete. Der hünenhafte Rüpel kroch noch immer auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden, die Überraschung stand ihm noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Von einer unscheinbaren Gestalt wie dieser Frau mit nur einem gezielten Schlag nieder gestreckt zu werden, das war so peinlich. Fast jeder zweite im Teehaus war in einem lauten Gelächter aufgegangen, als er wie ein nasser Sack einfach zusammen sackte und einige Minuten brauchte, um wieder auf die Knie zu kommen. Mit bösem Blick sah er zu der Frau die nun aufstand und einfach so an ihm vorbei schritt. Mitsuko Kiriyama drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie das Klatschen einiger Leute hörte, die ihre kurze Demonstration von Selbstbeherrschung und dann gezieltem Beenden der Streit Situation bejubelten. Denn der Hüne hatte sie fast 10 Minuten mit rüpelhaften Sprüchen angegangen und wurde dann auch beleidigend. Doch selbst da hatte ihm Mitsuko keine Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet. Auch als er ihr mit Fäusten drohte, schien sie das nicht wahrzunehmen. Erst als er eine weitere Person, die nur an ihm vorbei wollte, bedrohte zeigte sie Interesse an ihm. Der Rest ging dann schnell. Sie stand auf, musterte ihn und setzte ihn mit nur einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht. Jetzt sah er sie nur noch von hinten, wie sie in eleganten fast anmutigen Schritten das Teehaus verließ. Mitsuko schlenderte die Straße entlang, sie steuerte auf das größte Gebäude des Dorfes zu, der Werkstatt der Künstler. Eine Vielzahl von Malern und Bildhauern diente das Dorf als Rückzugsort, das große fast schon palastartige Haus diente ihnen als Wohnraum und Ort wo sie ungestört arbeiten konnten. Das ganze Gebäude glich schon fast einem Kunstwerk. Sie war nicht wegen den Künstlern an sich dort gewesen, sondern mehr wegen der Tatsache das sich eine kleine Gruppe Mönche für einen der Künstler zu interessieren schienen. Das frisch aufgetragene Blattgold schimmerte im Licht das durch die Fenster in die Werkstatt schien, so machte die Arbeit Spaß und Shiro Miyasaka konnte sich mehr denn je an seinem Werk erfreuen. Der Drachenkopf war nun fertig und brauchte nur noch abgeholt werden. Da die Gruppe Mönche in schon im Voraus bezahlt hatten, was eine Seltenheit darstellte, brauchte er nicht mehr auf die Jen warten. Also so oder so, er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sollten sie dennoch nicht kommen, dann könnte der den Drachenkopf an jemanden anderes verkaufen, aber noch lagen seine Käufer in der Zeit. Die fast geräuschlosen Schritte nahm er nicht war, erst das gewollt hörbare ein und ausatmen ließ ihn die Person bemerken, die nun ebenfalls in der Werkstatt stand. Es war eine junge Frau die eine komplette Samurai Rüstung trug. Ihr Gesicht war nach dem Muster der Geishas geschminkt und wirkte im Licht wie eine Maske. Shiro kannte sie vom Sehen und hatte auch mal gehört wie sie mit Miss Kiriyama angesprochen wurde. Ebenfalls wusste er mehr aus Hören und Sagen, dass sie eine Ronin aus dem Nordosten war und sich in den Südwesten zurückgezogen hatte. Er wusste auch, dass sie in der Dorfmiliz tätig war, wenn man den Worten der anderen Leute glauben durfte, aus Langeweile. Jetzt stand sie in seiner Werkstatt und grüßte ihn tonlos mit einer angedeuteten Verneigung. „Seyt gegrüßt Miss Kiriyama,“ sprach er in höflicher Stimme, „welch eine Ehre euch in meiner Werkstatt willkommen zu heissen.“ „Last diese Förmlichkeiten,“ bemerkte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln, „noch bin ich eine Herrenlose, zudem mag ich diese Getue nicht,“ sie zwinkerte ihm zu, „wir sind nicht bei Hofe.“ „Wie ihr meint,“ erwiderte der Bildhauer und bot seinem Gast an Tee aufzusetzen, „was verschlägt euch in meine Werkstatt?“ „Es ist euer Drachen,“ kam es von der Ronin, auf das Angebot des Tees folgte ein Nicken, „ich wollte wissen wer sich einen Drachen bauen lässt, der unter richtiger Präsentation einem wenig gebildeten Menschen den Eindruck vermittelt,“ dabei begannen die Augen der Ronin den Bildhauer intensiver zu mustern, „es könnte tatsächlich echte Drachen geben.“ „Wenn das lustig sein sollte,“ kam es von Shiro zurück, „dann war es das nicht, denn es gibt hier eingereiste Leute die glauben an Geistern und Dämonen, mit diesen möchte ich nichts zu tun haben.“ „Dann sind sie in dem Punkt mit mir einer Meinung,“ sagte die Ronin mit ernster Stimme, „ich habe gesehen das es eine Gruppe Mönche war, die den Drachen oder zumindest Teile von ihm abgeholt haben,“ fuhr sie dann fort, „das gab mir zu denken, denn Drachen, ob nun Eis-, Feuer- oder in diesem Fall Glücksdrachen spielen in unserem Glauben eine untergeordnete Rolle, so dass man ihnen nicht die Aufmerksamkeit widmet,“ beendete die Ronin mit gewisser Schärfe in der Stimme, „das man eine der Art große Drachenfigur in einem Tempel aufstellen würde.“ Der Bildhauer sah zwischen dem Drachenkopf und der Ronin hin und her, während er ihre Worte vor dem inneren Ohr wiederholte. Auch wenn es der Frau nichts anging, was die Kundschaft verlangte sofern sie auch die Arbeit entlohnten, war ihre Argumentation nicht ganz daher geholt. „Ihr meint diese Mönche sind keine, sondern die Anhänger einer Sekte die sich den Drachen verschrieben hat?“ Sagte er nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, „dafür waren die Kutten, Gurte und Schärpen doch sehr echt.“ „Verzeiht mir die Worte,“ meinte die Ronin und trat näher an den Drachenkopf heran, „aber ihr solltet nicht vergessen das ein wirklich guter Schneiderbetrieb mit den nötigen Schnittmustern und Materialien so ziemlich jede Gewandung nachschneidern kann, die keine versteckten Muster enthält.“ „Ihr Herrenlose seit manchmal recht komisch,“ räusperte der Bildhauer und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „in allem seht ihr etwas bedrohliches oder eine Intrige.“ „Nicht in allem, aber in dieser Sache schon,“ betonte die Ronin mit einem bösen Blick, „wenn ihr das gesehen hättet was ich sehen musste, dann würdet ihr die Dinge auch mit anderen Augen sehen.“ Auf die letzte Reaktion hin, fehlten dem Bildhauer die Worte, schweigen sah er sie an. Blickt nachdenklich zwischen ihr und dem Drachenkopf hin und her. „Ich denke ihr spielt auf so etwas ähnliches an, wie diese Leute die an Geister und Dämonen glauben,“ kam es dann leise und vorsichtig, „diese Leute aus den nordöstlichen Bezirken?“ Von der Ronin folgte ein stummes Nicken, dann blicke sie wieder den Drachenkopf an. „Ich denke auch das ihr in Gefahr schwebt,“ sprach sie dann leise fast flüsternd, „ich glaube das es kein Zufall war, dass diese falschen Mönche zu euch kamen, so ist es auch kein Zufall das eine herrenlose Samurai euch aufsucht.“ Kapitel 4; "Dunkle Vorzeichen" Am frühen Abend des nächsten Tages kamen die Mönche. Der Bildhauer war recht nervös, was nicht nur daran lag, dass die Männer jetzt zu Acht kamen, statt sonst nur zu Fünft. Auch das Gespräch mit der Ronin hatte seine Eindrücke und vor allem Fragen zurück gelassen. Sie hatte sich nach dem letzten Satz, der sich auf zwei Zufälle bezog, verabschiedet und war gegangen. Es kam ihm nicht so vor, als ob sie ihn einfach so liegen gelassen hatte, mehr als hatte sie es plötzlich sehr eilig gehabt. Jetzt standen die acht Mönche in seiner Werkstatt, begutachteten den Drachenkopf und schienen diesen regelrecht zu bewundern. „Eine wirklich vorzügliche Arbeit,“ bemerkte einer der Männer und strich mit den Fingern über das Blattgold, „als ob er tatsächlich von einem echten Glücksdrachen stammte.“ Der Mönch nickte einem anderen zu, der dann eine Schatulle auf den Tisch stellte, „das ist der Rest der Summe die uns der Drachen gekostet hat,“ der Mönch zog einen verzierten Schlüssel aus dem Beutel, der an seinem Gurt gebunden war, „möget ihr mit der Entlohnung eurer Arbeit zufrieden sein.“ Der Schlüssel wurde in das Loch gesteckt und einmal herumgedreht, „eine Frage hätte ich noch an sie,“ fuhr der Mönch fort und klappte das verzierte Gefäß auf, „glauben sie das es tatsächlich Drachen gibt oder es mal welche gegeben haben könnte?“ Shiro weitete die Augen als er die Gold- und Silbermünzen erblickte, er wollte gerade breit Grinsend zugreifen, als die Frage seine Bewegung spontan beendete. „Ich glaube das es mal fantastische Tiere gab, die lange vor uns Menschen diese Welt bevölkerten,“ meinte der Bildhauer und sah nun abwechselnd die Männer an, „aber ich bezweifle das es sie heute noch gibt.“ Während er vor dem geistigen Ohr die Sätze der Ronin hörte, wartete er auf die Reaktion der Mönche. Seine Unsicherheit konnte er noch ganz gut überspielen. „Warum wollen sie das wissen?“ fuhr er dann fort als von den Männern nichts auf seine Worte gekommen war, „die Frage erscheint mir etwas unpassend, wenn ich eure Gewänder betrachte, ihr seid doch Mönche oder nicht?“ Der Mönch, der für die Gruppe gesprochen hatte, lächelte zufrieden oder ließ es zumindest so aussehen. Dann schloss er die Schatulle und ließ sie auf dem Tisch stehen. „Ja wir sind Mönche, wenn sie aber mehr wissen wollen,“ meinte er in ruhiger Stimme, „dann trefft uns morgen Abend im Wald nahe des Dorfes, dort können wir reden.“ Wieder vernahm er die Worte der Ronin im Kopf, dass sie sagte er würde sich in Gefahr befinden. Doch die Neugier besiegte den Verstand und so ging er zu dem Tisch und grinste wieder. „Ich werde da sein,“ zu dem Mönch. „Und wir werden ebenfalls da sein,“ erwiderte der Mann und deutete eine Verneigung zum Abschied an. Der Bildhauer erschien, so wie er es zugesagt hatte am späten Abend des nächsten Tages. Auf dem Weg hätte er bereits merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Welche Mönche hätten einen Grund sich mit einem Künstler in so einem verwinkelten Teil des Waldes zu treffen? Jedem, der sich von seinem Verstand leiten ließ, wäre es aufgefallen und er oder sie wäre umgedreht. Doch Shiros Neugierde war stärker und so war er tief hinein in den Wald gegangen, bis er die Lichtung weit ab dem Dorf und weitab aller Augen, erreicht hatte. Dort angekommen, wartete er einige Minuten bis die Mönche erschienen. Wieder ließ seine Neugier seinen Verstand untätig werden, denn sonst hätte er bemerkt, dass es jetzt Zwölf statt acht Mönche waren. So aber merkte er es nicht. Als bald berichteten sie ihm von ihrem Kloster und dem Ziel, was sie verfolgten, ihnen war es zu wieder geworden, dass sich in den Zentralbezirken der spirituelle Blick zurück gezogen hatte und nur noch in den Randbezirken feste Wurzeln für den Glauben an Drachen, Geistern und Dämonen weiter hin bestanden. Die Mönche begründeten dies mit dem stabilen Bildungswesen, dass in den Zentralbezirken in den letzten Jahren Einzug gefunden hatte und praktisch für jedermann zugänglich war. Dann beschrieben sie im sehr detailreich, wo für sie seinen Drachenfigur brauchten, um in einem Dorf dessen Namen sie aber nicht nannten, den Leuten einen echten Drachen zu liefern. In dem Moment wich auch die Neugier in dem Bildhauer und sein Verstand schaltete sich ein. Er begriff rasch alles und auch warum sie es ihm so bereitwillig erzählten. Der Gedanke lief im eiskalt den Nacken herunter, ihm wurde Schwindelig, schließlich spürte er das sein Körper schwächer wurde und wie seine Knie den nassen Waldboden berührten. Er sah den Schatten eines der Männer wie er ein Schwert hob und dann verschwand das Bild in einer langen Dunkelheit. Das Schwert des Mannes sauste herab, doch erreichte es nicht den Nacken des Bildhauers. Ein leises Plink erklang, als die Klinge auf eine andere traf. Die anderen Elf schreckten auf, zogen nun selbst ihre Katana und rituellen Klingen. So hatten sie sich den Verlauf des Abends nicht vorgestellt. Schon gar nicht dass einer von ihnen schon so schnell am Boden lag. Denn kaum hatte die Angreiferin das Katana pariert, schon war der Mönch der es führte mit einer kunstvollen Bewegungen ausmanövriert worden und verlor nun den eigenen Kopf. Ein weiterer der den ungebetenen Gast von hinten links erwischen wollte, erging es auch nicht besser. Dessen Axt parierte die Angreiferin und rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in den Bauch, rollte ihn dann mit dem Rücken auf den Waldboden um ihn dann mit ihrem Katana ins Herz und in die Lunge zu stechen. Alles ging sehr schnell und die übrigen falschen Mönche verfielen in Unordnung und völlig Planlosigkeit. So entging ihnen auch das sie es mit zwei ungebetenen Gästen zu tun hatten. Während des Gefechtes löste sich eine der Frauen um sich um den Bildhauer zu kümmern, der noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Waldboden lag. Zunächst zog sie ihn wenn auch etwas unsanft von der Lichtung weg, um sich außerhalb des kleinen Schlachtfeldes um den Mann zu kümmern. Er wusste nicht wie lange er bewusstlos war, nur das sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Schläfen immer noch pochten. Er war nicht mehr im Wald aufgewacht, sondern in einem der Häuser im Dorf. Das letzte wo ran er sich erinnern konnte, war der Schatten der das Schwert gehoben hatte, aber nicht daran was danach passiert oder wie er in das warme weiche Bett gekommen war. Er lebte und war in Sicherheit, dass Stand erst mal an erster Stelle. Schließlich vernahm er den Duft von Kirschblütentee und dies beruhigt ihn, dann hörte er eine ihm vertraute Stimme. „Alles wird wieder gut,“ sagte die Ronin die ihn vor einigen Tagen besucht hatte, „aber es war ziemlich knapp, ihr hattet großes Glück.“ Er sah sie an und erkannte ein sanftes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, ihre Stimme war weich und freundlich gewesen. Dies ließ ihn aufatmen. „Ist euch eigentlich bewusst in welche Lage ihr euch manövriert habt?“ bemerkte die Ronin nachdenklich, „die Leute an die ihr geraten wart, ihr wisst jetzt mehr über sie als sonst jemand außerhalb ihrer Kreise.“ Sie räusperte sich und stellte die Tasse Tee auf den Tisch, „das waren nur Zwölf von denen, doch im Osten des Landes gibt es noch mehr von denen,“ schob sie etwas besorgt nach, „meine Schwester und ich haben sie verfolgt da sie uns zu Herrenlosen machte.“ Shiro rieb sich die Augen und eine Zeitlang blieben ihm die Worte auch aus, dann seufzte er leise und legte sich den Satz im Kopf zurecht. „Haben sie ihn im Kampf besiegt?“ wollte der Bildhauer dann wissen und bemühte sich dabei so gut es ging die Form zu wahren, „oder haben sie ihn in Ungnade gestürzt?“ „Sie haben ihn mit ihren Irrlehren wahnsinnig gemacht und haben ihm alles vergessen lassen was einen guten Daimyo ausmacht.“ Sie nippte an der Tasse und stellte sie wieder ab, „sie haben ihn leichtsinnig werden lassen, ließen ihn glauben dass er unbesiegbar sei.“ „Dem war wohl nicht so,“ kam es von Shiro zurück und in seinem Gesicht konnte sie erkennen das er sich bereits seine Gedanken zu machen schien, „ich vermute mal er ist gefallen, da er leichtsinnig und verzeiht meine Wortwahl, nicht sehr überlegt handelte?“ „Das ist zutreffend,“ die Ronin nickt recht emotionslos, „er fiel weil er sich für Unbesiegbar hielt und sich völlig unbedacht in die Schlacht stürzte, er viel noch in der ersten Phase der Schlacht, seitdem sind wir den Leuten auf der Spur die auch euch aufsuchten.“ „Was sind das für Leute?“ fragte der Bildhauer besorgt, „und vor allem wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ „Das ist eine recht gute Frage,“ erwiderte die Ronin trocken und mied weiter Emotionen zu zeigen, „wie es für mich und meine Schwester weiter geht ist klar, wir werden diese Leute weiter verfolgen und versuchen auf eigene Faust weiter zu kommen.“ Sie mustere den Bildhauer und lächelte dann hauchzart, „für mich stellt sich die Frage mehr, wie es nun für euch weiter gehen könnte, denn in diesem Dorf seit ihr nicht mehr sicher,“ sie blickte zum Fenster und lauschte kurz, ein Klopfzeichen war zu hören, was der Ronin ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte, „alles ist gut, zumindest vorläufig, doch jetzt müsst ihr etwas werden dass ihr nicht seid.“ „Wie bitte was?“ Shiro rollte mit den Augen und legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten, „ich kann euch gerade nicht mehr folgen.“ Er sah sie einige gefühlte Minuten an und erhob sich dann in eine sitzende Position. „Erst will mich eine Gruppe falscher Mönche verschwinden lassen,“ betonte er mit skeptischem Blick auf die Ronin, „nun meint ihr das ich etwas werden muss, dass ich nicht bin, dass alles ist echt verwirrend genug.“ Er sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen, „bringt die Dinge bitte auf den Punkt, mein ganzes Leben steht gerade völlig auf dem Kopf.“ Die Ronin schien durch sein dezentes Aufbegehren überhaupt nicht beeindruckt zu sein, sie behielt weiter das sachte Lächeln bei und die ruhige Stimme die ihm jetzt doch etwas zu beunruhigen schien. „Die Gruppe zu denen diese falschen Mönche gehörten,“ erklärte sie dem Bildhauer dann, „werden weitere schicken und nach ihren Vermissten suchen, sie werden die Spuren finden und davon ausgehen, dass ihr wehrhafter wart, als zuvor angenommen.“ Lächelte Shiro wieder an, „ihr habt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder ihr lebt ein Leben als herum ziehender Handwerker, somit ständig auf der Flucht, oder aber ihr dreht den Spieß um.“ „Ok,…“ grummelte der Bildhauer, „jetzt kann ich euch doch wieder folgen, doch wie genau stellt ihr euch das vor?“ Er sah sie fragend an, „ich bin ein Kunsthandwerker und kein Kämpfer, wer würde mich ausbilden wollen?“ „Ihr besitzt etwas, das für andere Gegner dieser Leute von großem Wert ist,“ betonte die Ronin ernst, „wenn diese Gruppe erfährt, dass ihr das Wissen vom Feind aus dessen Mund gehört habt, könnt ihr sicher sein, dass diese Leute euch in ihre Organisation aufnehmen werden.“ „Was macht euch da so sicher?“ wollte Shiro jetzt wissen und starrte der Ronin tief in die Augen, „was macht euch da so sicher?“ „Diese Gruppe hat auch uns versucht zu rekrutieren,“ erwiderte die Ronin, „doch wir haben abgelehnt, gaben ihnen aber unser Wissen mit.“ „Mhm,…“ kam es von dem Bildhauer und er massierte sich die Schläfen, „wo finde ich diese Gruppe und was kann sie mir bieten?“ „Auf jeden Fall mehr Sicherheit als jeder anderer,“ fuhr die Ronin fort, „dazu bietet sich für euch die Chance über euch hinaus zu sehen, vielleicht erkennt ihr dann neue Seiten und Wege für eure Zukunft.“ „Ich muss jetzt nachdenken,“ kam es von Shiro zurück, „ich habe das eine Mal unvorsichtig gehandelt und hätte beinahe,…“ er atmete tief ein und aus, „jetzt möchte ich nicht in eine weitere voreilige Entscheidung rennen.“ „Das ist völlig verständlich,“ erwiderte die Ronin in einer ruhigen verständnisvollen Stimme, „nehmt die Zeit die ihr braucht um nach zudenken, die nächsten Tage solltet ihr hier noch sicher sein, zudem werden meine Schwester und ich euch weiter hin im Auge behalten.“ „Das ist gut zu wissen,“ entgegnete Shiro und wog den Kopf hin und her, „ich werde euch in zwei Tagen sagen, wie es mit mir weiter gehen soll, aber fort muss ich hier so oder so.“ Wieder nickte die Ronin mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Gut, verbleiben wir dabei, wir passen auf euch auf und ihr überlegt die nächsten zwei Tage, was ihr nun tun wollt,“ dann erhob sie sich und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „passt auf euch auf Herr Miyasaka.“ „Und ihr passt auch auf euch auf,“ betonte der Bildhauer jetzt mit einem leicht erröteten Gesicht, „Miss,… wie ist euer Name?“ „Mitsuko Kiriyama,“ erwiderte die Ronin, „das ist mein Name.“ „Dann passt auch auf euch und eure Schwester auf Miss Kiriyama,“ sagte Shiro mit einem warmen Lächeln und verneigte sich vor der Ronin. Jetzt schien die Mitsuko in eine leichte Verlegenheit zu kommen, „ja das werde ich, bis in zwei Tagen.“ Dann verließ sie das kleine Haus und verschwand in der Morgendämmerung. Epilog; "Die geheimen Kammern" „Score“ thumb|480x480px|right thumb|480x480px|left Kategorie:Jadekaiser Epos